gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzio Girls High School
Anzio Girls High School (アンツィオ高校) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. The school operates Italian World War Two tanks, including several Carri Veloci CV.33, some Semoventi da 75/18, M13/40s and a single Carro Armato P40. Background Anzio is a school located in Tochigi, Japan; a relatively small school compared to the other main tanking academies. In the sixth OVA, it is revealed that Anzio is quite poor, as all they can give to Ooarai as a victory gift is canned anchovies that were bought on sale; this was confirmed in the Anzio OVA, where It was revealed that, to balance their poverty, most Anzio girls have food selling booths, and it is said explicitly that to buy a Carro Armato P40, they had to economize for a while. It is notable that Anzio is a private institute, founded by an Italian to promote Italian culture in Japan. This is in contrast to the majority of the other schools, although some may be in a similar situation (as seems the case with Maginot). It was the second opponent of Ooarai Girls High School during the National Sensha-Dou tournament; it is inferred from on-screen information that in the first round it defeated, with some difficulty, Maginot Girls' Academy. Tactics Given that the bulk of its forces is made up of either tankettes and/or weak M13/40s, supported by just a handful of tanks armed with 75 mm guns, Anzio tends to rely on baiting and ambush tactics, trying to capitalize on its tankettes' mobility to throw the opponent off-guard and strike its flag tank with the heavier vehicles. 'Against Ooarai' 'In the anime' The match between Anzio and Ooarai is largely skipped in the anime adaptation, except for the last moments of it, including a shot of Anchovy collapsing on her defeated tank. Therefore, it is assumed that the battle was an easy victory for Ooarai. 'In the manga' In the manga, the match is completely shown at the expense of the one against Saunders; it is also shown as a much more hard-fought battle than the one suggested by the anime. Anchovy proves that she is a competent leader by sending a vanguard made up by the L3/33 and some Fiat M13/40 to slow Ooarai down, thus allowing her main force to occupy the vantage place of the central ridge on the battlefield. When the Ooarai tanks reach the ridge, Anzio springs the ambush, managing to knock down Team Rabbit with Anchovy's own Carro Armato P40, and pinning Ooarai down, although not without losses. To break the stalemate, Miho has Team Anglerfish and Team Turtle flank the enemy, a tactic that requires the rest of the Ooarai tanks to hold their ground, which they manage to do, albeit barely (in fact, Anzio's fire manages to knock out Team Duck and even to de-track and jam the turret of the Renault Char B1 Bis). Just when the remaining Anzio tanks prepare to target Team Hippo (Ooarai's flag tank), Team Anglerfish and Team Turtle appear on their rear and take out all of them. 'In the OVA' Before the match, it is revealed that Anzio has obtained, through economies and sacrifices, a 'secret weapon'; to unveil the secret, Yukari Akiyama is sent to Anzio, where she discovers (thanks in part to Pepperoni's blunder) that the secret weapon is a Carro Armato P40. For the match, Anzio fields one Carro Armato P26/40 (flag tank), three Semoventi da 75/18 and six Carri Veloci CV.33; their plan is to use wooden decoys to lure Ooarai towards a trap in the middle of the battlefield, and then surround and destroy the opponent from three directions. However, the plan goes awry (again thanks to Pepperoni's carelessness); the tankettes are spotted and followed by Duck Team, two Semoventi are led away by Rabbit team, while Anchovy's main force soon meets that of Ooarai. While Carpaccio's Semovente engages Hippo Team on a one-on-one duel, Anchovy is forced to run from Anglerfish and Turtle Teams. When she is informed that her tankettes have been almost annihilated, she orders everyone to converge to her position in an attempt to get Ooarai's flag tank; however, she soon finds herself being led into a trap too, with Turtle Team leading her right towards Anglerfish Team. As the other two remaining tanks are taken out, the P40 is itself taken out by MIho's Panzer IV, therefore giving the victory to Ooarai. After the match, Anchovy displays her and her school's carefree attitude by providing a lavish party, and promising to support Ooarai in the following stages of the Tournament. However, on the day of the Finals, due in part to her insistence on getting there early, the whole school slept right through the match. In the movie Der Film After the news of Ooarai's decommission and the reincarnation match against Selection University team were spread out to the public. Dajeeling sent the telegraph message to every high schools' Senshado club about joining force to support Ooarai, Anchovy received Darjeeling's invitation too. Before the match of Ooarai vs University team, the high school Senshado clubs were come to rendezvous with Ooarai team. The Anzio side just brought a CV.33 tankette to join the match due to their Carro Armato P40 was heavily damaged and waiting for repair. In the middle of battle, Anchovy, Turtle Team, Duck Team and Jaktsota worked together to disable the Karl Mortar. The first attack was conducted by Anzio's CV.33, Duck team threw CV.33 from Type 89's back to let them shoot at Karl's chamber. However, they failed because their machine guns are too weak for taking it out. CV.33 ended up flipped over on the bridge. Anzu request Anchovy to run the tracks for giving her Hetzer a boost to jump, Anchovy denied but Anzu said she will "make them a Dried Sweet Potato Pasta" for helping her, intrigued the Anzio team, then they speed up the tracks and boost the Hetzer up to the air to shoot at Karl's chamber. Thanks to Anzu's good precision and reflex, they were successfully put Karl Mortar out of operation in the end. In the last phase of the battle in the theme park, Miho assigned Anchovy to recon role. They provided information of the opponents' movements for teammates from the roller coaster rail. However, they were spotted by Megumi in the University team and chased by M24 Chaffee tanks. Fortunately the Rabbit team came to rescue but eventually took down by Alice's Centurion tank in the last part of the battle. Members Anzio Girls High School has three characters of note. 'Anchovy' :Main Article: Anchovy Her real name is Chiyomi Anzai. Her hometown's Toyota city, Aichi Prefecture. The overall commander of the Anzio Girls High School Sensha-dou team, called by her team "Duce" ("commander" in Italian), possibly an allusion to the self-appointed title of Benito Mussolini , the Italian dictator. In the manga, she is arrogant and hot-blooded, but she only desires victory for her team. In the OVA, while still competitive, hot-blooded and a little bit too self-assured, she is much more relaxed and polite, as well as a graceful loser. 'Carpaccio' ' 'Main Article: Carpaccio '' Her hometown's Tsukuba city, Ibaraki Prefecture. One of the vice-commanders of Anzio; she wasn't shown in the anime, but she has appeared in the manga and in the OVA. She is a quiet, kind girl loyal to her commander. She's also childhood friends with Caesar from Hippo team. '''Pepperoni' '' Main Article : Pepperoni'' Her hometown's Mashiko town, Tochigi Prefecture. The other vice-commander of Anzio; she didn't appear in the anime or in the manga, but she appeared in the OVA. Extrovert and cheerful, she is the natural leader of the fast and nimble tankettes, but her carelesness sometimes can get her team into trouble. She affectionately refers to Anchovy as "big sis". Vehicles operated Tanks * Carro Veloce CV.33 * M13/40 (only in the manga) * Semovente da 75/18 * Carro Armato P26/40 Non-fighting vehicles * Fiat-SPA AS42 Sahariana * Fiat-SPA Dovunque 41 * Fiat-SPA TM40 * Fiat-SPA TL37 * Lancia Aprilia Coloniale Gallery L3.jpg|Carro Veloce CV.35 M13.jpg|M13/40 Semovente.jpg|Semovente da 75/18 P40.jpg|Carro Armato P26/40 Italian vehicles.png|from left to right Fiat-SPA TL.37, TM40 & Dovunque 41 AS42 Sahariana.png|Fiat-SPA AS42 Sahariana Lancia Aprilia Coloniale.png|Lancia Aprilia Coloniale Anzio01.jpg|The girls from the Anzio Girls High School. Anzio-duce.jpg|Anzio's Duce, Anchovy. Anzio-pasta.jpg|An example of Anzio's dedication to food Anzio-tanks.jpg|Blueprints of the tanks used by Anzio in the battle against Ooarai. a_quite_foregone_conclusion_by_history_nerd-d5mly9g.jpg|Battle Aftermath against Ooarai. Trivia *Its name comes from the city of Anzio in Italy, site of a famous battle of the Italian Theater of World War II (which saw, however, relatively little participation of Italian troops on both sides). *Its logo is a pizza with asparagus and brown olive toppings. *Only the outcome of the match between Anzio and Ooarai is shown in the anime, which suggests that Ooarai defeated Anzio easily. However, in the manga adaptation, it is shown that the match was just about as intense as Ooarai's other matches. This was somewhat confirmed in the OVA, whose match was rather intense and not an easy victory for Ooarai. *Despite being poor and having to use bad-to-mediocre tanks, Anzio still managed to proceed to the second round of the Tournament by defeating Maginot Girls' College, while the much better equipped Saunders Girls High School lost on the first turn. *All the named members of Anzio have names related to Italian foods (or at least food with Italian origins). *Keeping with the rather stereotypical set of the foreign-themed academies, the Anzio girls are depicted as rather carefree and food-loving (much to Anchovy's own displeasure), being capable however of making the most of their subpar equipment. *Anzio's battle songs are Funculì, Funiculà, a famous Neapolitan song and Fiamme Nere, the battle march of the Italian Arditi military corps *Their school ship is based on and named after the Aquila, a never completed aircraft carrier of the Italian Regia Marina in World War II. *Anzio school was the only one who has once fought Ooarai but was not shown in the opening. Category:Schools